once_upon_a_time_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cell Planet
The Cell Planet is the first episode of Once Upon a Time... Life. This episode centers around the cells in human body and their function. Plot The episode begins with a scene dating billions of years ago (similar to the beginning of Once Upon a Time... Man), back when cells and bacteria were the only lifeforms on earth, followed by a 4 or 5 minute documentary on the human brain (for more information see The Brain) and basic human life form. After this scene is over, the Enzymes appear for the first time, showing how DNA is made in a cell. While working with DNA, a huge wind storms through the cell, causing both the Enzyme and the DNA to blow away and the DNA to separate. So, the Enzyme must fix the problem. He succeeds, but the wind blows again, causing him to lose his hat. The scene zooms out as DNA coils into Chromosomes and as the cell engulfs nearby bacteria that will become its Mitochondria. Then a short documentary on basic role of cells in human body is shown. After this scene, the screen changes into a scene with Red Corpuscles carrying Oxygen through a blood vessel, with the Enzymes at the cells to give them Carbon Dioxide. Globin wonders if it is possible to get in the cell. Professor Globus tells her that they themselves are cells but don't have a nucleus and, thererore, lack the ability to reproduce like the other cells can. She peeks into the cell scaring the Enzyme carrying the Carbon Dioxide in a vehicle, causing him to spill the Carbon Dioxide all over her. An Enzyme gives some Nutrients a tour of the cell and its organelles, explaining their function. Some time later, some viruses come along and convince the Enzyme at the entrance in membrane to let them in. The Enzyme, not knowing they are viruses, leaves the door open and gets knocked out by the Viruses. This causes another Enzyme to kill the viruses by surprising them, grabbing them in a transport vehicle and later disposing of them in a lysosome. While Maestro's helpers were inspecting the body's actions while he was asleep, then he wakes up, inspects a couple things, then tells a yellow character (official name needed, please) to awaken the Autosome Chromosomes to go to the Duplication Room and solve the problem with Fat storage. In the Duplication Room, the Enzymes accidentally let the DNA leave the cell, causing an alarm to sound in Maestro's ear, making him found out the DNA left the cell. He immediately throws a fuse at the Enzymes, considering that he requested the RNA instead of DNA, the basic blueprint. As proteins are generated, the narrator informs the viewers of some statistics. Trivia *This is the only episode to feature no humans. *The Golgi Bodies were a part of the cell that was not mentioned in this episode. They were only mentioned in The Blood. Biology * The cells (name coming from Latin cella = small room) are defined as the smallest, basic structural and functional units of all known living organisms. * There are two types of cells: eukaryotes (they contain the nucleus and their genetic material is protected; they include animals, plants, fungi and protists) or prokaryotes (they lack the nucleus and thei genetic material is scattered; they include bacteria). * In the series, typical cells are usually presented as hexagonal structures. This does not include some specific cells. Organelles * An organelle is a specialized subunit within a cell that has a specific function, in which their function is vital for the cell to live. * The following are the organelles that have been shown in the series: Picture1 1.png|The Viruses Attack an Enzyme LOL.jpg|They Can Only Store Fats Gallery Category:Episodes